Rewrite of That Same Old Loving Feeling
by FantasyLover74
Summary: First rewrite of older stories. Summary on the Introduction page
1. Introduction

Introduction I

Rewrite of _**"That Same Old Loving Feeling"**_

I have finally gotten some of my muse back on track to write again. While writing some new material I will be going over my old ones to clean them up and have a different person beta the work to bring a different outlook to the stories. The story is still the same I just choose different words to say the same thing as the older story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I am just taking then out for a test drive.

**Where the story came from:** The idea for the story came about when I was talking to another fiction writer on this site JacobFan on this very site. She was sick at the time she took me in hand as my beta for my very first story here.

She hasn't written anything new in a while but she is one author not to be missed on this site.

**Beta**: my new reader for my twilight writing is the one and only Lolabean07.

**Reminder: **I will be taking down the older versions of my one-shots at the end of the year 12/31/2014.


	2. That Same Old Loving Feeling

The sky was growing darker as she watched the last of the party goers move from the upper deck down the two flights of stairs to the pool level on the grounds. This was her dream house and she had worked hard to save the money to buy the land to have it built.

She couldn't imagine living anywhere else nor think of a better place to raise her children. Not that it had come easy to her. Of course, Jacob's bitch of a wife and her hateful whiny mother had tried to take all of this from her. Truthfully, Renesmee Cullen-Black wanted the land to build a show piece and be envied, but all the bitch was really doing was bringing her husband down in his people's eyes.

It was her attitude and way of thinking that she was better than everybody else. Some said it was the vampire in her that made her that way. Leah Clearwater knew it was Bella's Cullen true character coming out; just another thing besides for Renesmee's looks that she had inherited.

While Leah had been called many things in her life, but never did she have that air of self-importance or the 'no matter what you do I will be better at everything than you' attitude. It had taken a combined ruling from the council along with Edward and Jacob finally getting some backbone to stop the two women. After the bitch and her whiny mother didn't get their way, the two Cullen women refused to step foot on the Res again, and that made every ones lives easier except for their husband's. Their feelings were quiet clear on how they felt betrayed by them for siding with Leah, who they considered an outsider.

It was always on nights like this when a feeling of melancholy creeps over her that she remembers how it all began in the first place.

It was during his rise to power that the affair happened. She didn't mean to fall in love with a married man, her best friend, but she couldn't help herself. He was having problems with his marriage and she was getting out of a rocky relationship. All those times they spent working together made them became closer than ever before. Somehow, he was always able to make her feel special, wanted, cherished, and loved. The first time they made love was after he had a huge fight with his bitch of a bratty wife over starting a family. They had been married for five years by then and he was ready to start a family, but she was not ready to give up her social life and selfish ways for a child.

The passion they created together was mind blowing. Every touch set her nerve endings a flame. Every time he moaned her name she was sent on a new high, and every time he entered her there was no doubt in both their minds that they belonged to. It was a god given fact that they both knew they were meant for each other. How the spirits could think that Renesmee Cullen was right match for her Jacob Black was a mystery to her.

Even with their chemistry and the passion they shared, they both knew that it was wrong, but it felt so damn right. She gave him something that to this day Renesabitch still hasn't...a family.

Though Jacob isn't aware of her oldest being his.

Leah sighed as she moved closer to the glass patio door knowing that she would go down and play the hostess presently, but she wanted a little time to herself for now. Jacob wasn't here yet, and he promised that he would be. She remembered the reason everyone was here today, Today was for her son's Mitchell Harrison Clearwater's birthday.

During the eleven years their affair had been going on, she could honestly say the only time things became tense between them were in the two months prior to her finding out that she was pregnant. They had a huge argument about Renesmee after she told Jacob that she was ready to start a family. Leah knew that it was a lie and being the woman that she was, Leah told him so to his face. But Jacob chose to believe his wife and fell back into the fold.

Not long after the short lived reconciliation between husband and wife while doing a random blood test on Renesmee at her mother's insistence that Carlisle discovered some heart breaking news for Jacob, but for Renesmee it was a relief to hear that even though a human and a vampire can have a child together – it was impossible for that resulting child to reproduce. That child would be born barren. Renesmee couldn't have children, and she didn't hide her feelings of joy to anyone. Not even her devastated husband. These lead too many fights between the husband and wife with Bella always taking Renesmee's side and defending her daughter.

When Leah found out that she was pregnant, her first thoughts went to Jacob and his feelings. Things were back on track with the Res and the council. He was riding high and she loved him too much to bring him down, so she decided to create this imaginary guy to be the father of her son. Because she was so busy trying to protect him in one way, she never gave into the thoughts of how he would feel when he found out, and she never realized the true depth of his feelings for her at that time.

She knew in the beginning of her pregnancy when it was announced that it hurt him to think of someone else having been with her. He told her he knew that it is wrong to feel jealous of the man who was able to give her what she had always wanted. A child of her own especially when he, himself couldn't. It didn't take long for him to let go of that though. Once he held Mitchell in the hospital he immediately agreed to be Mitchell's godfather. A month after Mitchell's birth was the first time Jacob came to her bed again.

Mitchell's party had been a fun day for everyone. She couldn't believe that her first child, her pride and joy, her little Mitchell had turned ten today. He was a miracle that she never in her wildest dreams thought she would have. Even if Jacob didn't know it she would always be grateful to him for blessing her with his children.

One of her dreams, which had become her reality, was to be a mother. She had conned herself into thinking that Jacob only thought her other children, eight-year-old triplets Shawn, Andrew, and Dominic (talk about trouble makers there why don't you), and their last child two year old Hannah were his. From the moment, he had held her, Jacob referred to her as his pretty little princess. It was when they found out she was pregnant with Hannah that they decided together that he would play the role of godfather/ favorite uncle to all of her children.

None of their friends and families gave it a second thought. Their families knew how close they were to each other. It was only natural for her to choose Jacob in the first place. And there was no reason to get into the Cullen's opinion on her choice either. It was not even worth mentioning.

Despite Jacob's involvement with her children, she never told anyone who their father was. Only her mother, and even then Sue was sworn to secrecy. Her mom was also the only person to know what her real feelings for Jacob were all she ever told Seth was that she loved him truly, madly, and deeply but it wasn't the right time for them to be together out in the open.

Today had been mind boggling for her. Where had the time gone? It seemed like only yesterday she found out she was pregnant for the first time, and now there he was down there with his siblings, friends, and family looking more and more like his father every day. She could count on Mitchell to take his role as big brother very seriously. He took after his mom in keeping everyone in line, but would always falter in the sight of Hannah's little pout. Hannah had every person on the Res wrapped around her finger. Just like Leah did as a child or so her mother told her.

Before Leah could make her way outside, she smelled him. He hadn't even opened the door. She had dressed today with him in mind, everything she was wearing was especially for him. It was a game of theirs and she knew it would drive him to distraction to learn she had left an essential piece of her wardrobe – underwear

She heard him move silently through the house, and she could tell that there was something different about him as soon as he entered the front door. She had always been able to read people even when they were not close to her. After she phased, she honed her skills to a sharpened edge. It made her not only the fastest in the pack, but also one of their deadliest fighters.

She closed the patio door as he started making his way to where she stood. The closer he got to her, the more she could see what he was wearing in the glass door directly before her. She realized that she wasn't the only one that dressed to distraction either.

He looked sexy as hell in his board shorts that hung low on his hips and a printed button down short sleeve shirt. She was sure he had purposely left it open to show off his appetizing upper body. Just seeing it had her fondly remembering all the times she caressed, licked, and kissed that same flesh while in the throes of passion.

She decided to have some fun with him. Tease him a bit and give him an idea of what they would likely spend their time doing later after all the kids were in bed.

"It's good to see you finally made it. Everyone was wondering where you were. Of course, the birthday boy will be extremely happy to see you along with our other little ones too," she said her voice lowering.

Her voice convened her eagerness and impatience that the night was not yet over. She was horny as hell. It seemed like forever, but in reality it had only been two weeks since they last had an opportunity to be intimate. Sick kids were definitely a mood.

She had decided that she wanted a quickie before they went down to the party. Even though she had finalized her decision just then, she realized that she had known by wearing his favorite dress that she had plotted this. She also knew that when she used that voice and made sure he saw her lick her lips in the glass that she would get what she wanted.

It worked.

Before she knew it, he was behind her moving her hair to the side and kissing along her neck and jaw line. His hand grabbed her hip and pulled her sharply back to him as he ground his cock into her firm ass. Nibbling at her ear as he whispered, "I will see our children and the birthday boy in a few. But right now I'm in need of some relief and you're here and I can't wait. I don't give a damn that sees us – your pussy is calling to me."

Her breath hitched.

"I want you now!" he growled.

"Then take me." Her breathing and heart beat increased at the sensations he was making her feel.

"Are you wearing anything under that dress?" he asked as he started to pull his shorts down and her dress up.

"What do you think?" she asked seductively.

"Good. Now bend over a little for me," he commanded.

She obeyed.

He spread her legs wider and she felt his hands wander all over her as he kissed and bit down on her neck, where his mark laid. He had already hiked up her dress which gave his cock better access to her pussy. Not wasting any time he thrust into her in one go.

They moaned together as one. Then he was off there was no stopping him as he pounded deeper and harder into her. He grabbed her breast and started to play with it as she reached forward and started to rub her clit. He picked up her leg, which gave him a better angle for thrusting deeper inside of her. Before long they came hard together, falling in a heap to the floor.

When their breathing calmed he turned her around and kissed her passionately. They pulled away for air and slowly got up. Once they fixed their clothes to make themselves presentable, he put his arm around her waist and said something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Come on. Our eldest son, the birthday boy is waiting on us along with the rest of his sibling," he said kissing her neck softly.

"Jake?"

He smiled at her as he replied, "I have known all along from the first time I held him that Mitchell was mine. That is why I agreed rather quickly to being his godfather. I know why you never told anyone who you slept with to protect me, and my place in the tribe and pack. Even when our other children were brought into this world, you still protected me. Your love for me knows no bounds and I've been a selfish bastard for taking it, you and our children for granted. I was afraid of what people would say and think of me if I left the mate chosen for me by 'the great spirits'. But starting right now I don't give a damn what anyone else says. I will begin to live my life the way I want to live it with you, our children, and any more we add onto this family we made. I left her tonight after serving her the divorce papers at the family dinner she scheduled to keep me from coming here."

"They didn't take it well at all, but Emmett and Jasper just smiled at me giving me the thumbs up," he finished with a chuckle.

"I..." she trailed off, finding she was at a loss for words.

She was still shocked; this was too good to be true. He sighed at her scared, yet hopeful look on her face. Taking her face in his hands; he started kissing it all over before finally capturing her lips and taking her breath as pulling herself closer to his body. Looking deep into her hazel eyes he finally said the words she longed to hear for so long.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater with everything that I have in me. After everybody leaves and we put_** "OUR CHILDREN**_" to bed I am going to show you just how much believe me when I say that you are the woman that I need or will ever love, and always know that you are the only woman I want to be the mother of my children, the ones we have and the ones to come," he promised softly.

It was then Leah found her voice.

"Are you completely sure, Jacob? Because if you aren't, I can't risk our kids getting hurt," she said solemnly.

"I know it's going to take time for you to believe that it this for real and forever. That is why I plan on moving back in with my dad, so that I can court you properly as our ancestors did with their chosen mates. I chose you and will forever choose you in this life and the next. You are the only one for me. I know that you are scared and you have every right to be, but all I ask is that you look into my eyes and you'll see my honesty and sincerity."

She did as he asked. What she saw blew her away. Jacob and her mother were the only two people to know that she had a talent like Edward Cullen's. Though she wasn't as advanced as Edward was with his gift. Hers only worked if she was looking into a person's eyes to know what they thoughts were.

She couldn't find words to say and therefore she didn't say anything for a few minutes after breaking eye contact with him. Instead, she took him by the hand and led him out the back door. Out there waiting for them was their children and a promising future for them all.

And when he let go of her hand and gave her his trade mark smile before he slipped off his shoes and dived off the deck into the water, she sent a small thank you heavenwards. She could hear the screams and laughter coming from the pool area. Soon, she was laughing hard right along with them all.

She knew everything wasn't prefect and no relationship ever is. It took work has to be worked on by all that are involved in it. But right now in this moment, she knew that was only the beginning of the life she had always wanted to lead. There might be bumps in the road, but she was ready to face them with the man she truly loved. As she descended the stairs she started to get that same old feeling again. That feeling was a special feeling of love that only Jacob could give her.


End file.
